Petee!
by pitgirl
Summary: Peeter is just trying to get his crush to finally notice him back. like any other high school student, what better way to do so by joining the activity's she likes. But when Peeter signs up for the schools marching band to get closer to Julie, he learns the true reason behind marching band. how well will this go for him? like a true blue under-dog story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just to clear up some things: When it goes into italics, its to show what peeter is thinking. I though it would add to the story to show what he was thinking vs. how he acts.**_

_**-Pitgirl  
**_

"Just leave me alone!" Julia said pushing me to the ground. I know what your thinking, a girl, pushing a freshman down. Its unheard of till you see me. Hi, my name is Peeter, im 15 and actually a pretty nice looking guy. You know, if your into the whole pale, freckles and scrawny type. Ive never been the one to be seen playing sports, more of a Lego kid myself. Julia, Ive been crushing on her since the 3rd grade. She never has had much interest in me as you can tell. But i know she will come around... eventually, right? Just like in the movies, the guy ALWAYS gets the girl, ALWAYS! So at the moment, im waiting for something big to happen, the zombie apocalypse? I don't know, maybe?

To get closer to her, i though i would give this whole marching band thing a try. She's one of those flag girls, the ones with the gun and the makeup. I don't play an instrument, well actually, does the recorder count? I might as well do the drums, looks easy enough.

Peeter steps out of the beat up green Dodge Caravan, picking up the old HI-C bottles that fell out. " So embarrassing" he thought to himself as he slid the mini can door shut. As he steps up onto the curb, he see's a group of 3 guys walking his way. " Did you see those triplets!" the taller of the 3 said." Dude! they where freakin piss clean!". He was rolling some big case behind him, it was covered in stickers. " I could play that" the short, stubby, red headed one said. " Get me on snare and ill show ya!" he spat wile cracking his knuckles. The dark headed one doesn't say a word, like he didnt hear a any of the conversation. " I wonder what is up with the quiet one" Peeter wondered as he started his way to the front doors. He holds the door for the 3 older boys " thanks, fresh meat!" the chubby one retorted.

"Fresh meat... fresh meat" those words stuck in my head and i could barley manage to talk " R-right t-th-thanks" i said. I immediately just wanted to punch myself, _' right thanks', pfft what the hell was i thinking_! " Huh?" he yelled from down the hall. I froze in my tracks, i don't even know if i was still breathing. W_as i? I dont know! Think Peeter! Think!_" uhh, nothing sUR!"... my voice cracked... KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! I now was our school color, blood red. They finally turned the corner, still laughing, but now i cant see them laughing at me. Which makes it better... in a way.

"Sur!?, really kid!" i turn to see a girl in pink rimed glasses and a clarinet,_ 'well, i least i think its a clarinet '_ in her hand. " There just drumline, don't be such a doofus!". " Who are you callin a doofus!" i reply will all the confedince i had left in me, _which i might add is pretty much nonexistent at this point._ She rolls her eyes "what ever kid". '_ What ever kid' pfft! Who does she think she is!_ I try to blow her off, though she stops right in front of me. " Whats your name doof kid?" she yells. " Im not a doo-... what ever!" I reply as i storm pass her. At this point, i dont know why im even trying, i should just- she grabbed my arm. Im trying my hardest to get free but she is way to strong. I just eventually just give up, " Peeter! the name is Peeter! Now can i please go to the band class room now!"_ the nerve of this girl!_ " The band class room? Hahhaa" she bursts out into laughter " God Petee you crack me up!" She is practically crying at this point. _Whats wrong with this chick!_ " Uhh" i say, i start tugging on my sleeve again. " No one calls it the band class room." She says wiping tears from her eyes. " The name is Glad by the way". _glad? what kind of name is glad?_ " Glad?" I snickered " really?!".


	2. Chapter 2

"First off its called 'The Band Room'." Chuckled Glad. I rolled my eyes, " Right! dont wanna get that wrong!" I said sarcasticly. '_Though i really do need this. I really dont need to bring more attention to myself. I just need to fit in'_. "Anyway, what do ya play petee?" She asked wile pressing down the bottons on woodwind she had been carrying. "Err, the drums" I reply. She stops dead in her tracks. " Really? huh, though you would've played flute" '_... Whats a flute?'. _" Were here!" She squeaked, running inside. I take a deep breath, '_I can do this'. _" I mean, it cant really be that bad." I say, pushing open the door.

The first thing i noticed was the big lockers, why are they so big! I take a step forword and im immediately cut off by this girl, " Uh, who are you?" She smacks. You can tell that she has about 5 sticks of gum in her mouth. " Im here for t-the marching band" I stammer. '_I really need to get that fixed'. _" Pfft, WELL duh!" She remarked and walked away. I stood there, trying to let what just happend sink in. Then i hear a chuckle from behind me, i tense up at the familiar sound. " Aye! Look! Its door boy!" The chubby one teased. " Uhhhhh nothing sur" He mocks, " His name is petee stupid!" Glad retorts. '_wWat do i do? Should i say something back? Yeah!'. _I begin to open my mouth when a blonde haired girl with red tips jumps in. " Shut up Mikey! And come here petee." She shouts. " Sur yes SUR!" Mikey replys but after one glance at him from red tips, he shuts up. I make my way threw the crowd to her, she has a pair of red taped drum sticks in her hands. " You must be the new kid, my name is Alexandra. Im drumline capton and i play snare" wile she spoke, she was twirling the drumsticks fast and faster after every word. " I see you have already met Mikey." wile pointing to the red haired boy. " Yo, sorry freshy. Didnt know you were one of us." He explains. " Hi, im Tony." The boy who was dragging the big case adds, " I play the marimba in the front". He looks quickly over at Alexandra then brings him self back. " This is plank" Alexandra pipes in grabing the silent boy by the arm. " We call him this because he says nothing, like plank off of the Ed' Edd 'n Eddy cartoon". He moves the hair out of his face though it falls back into place and waves. " So the names Petee, right?" She asks wile writing on a clip board. " Well, my real name is Peeter but-" Mikey cuts in " Nah, you look like a Petee, Petee" he blurted. " Petee it is then" Tony chuckles.

" What do you play petee?" Alex asked, '_O god, say something cool. Act cool!'_ " The drums" i reply. The group starts laughing, '_Well, there goes my chance of being cool. Way ta go "Petee" '. _ I stand there till they finish up the laugh fest. " Nah dip kid, she means which drum" Mikey replys. I stand there for a wile, _' I dont know what to say! Ive never played before'. _" You havent played before, have ya Petee" Alexandra says looking strait at me. I shake my head no, " I'll just go now.." I say turning around and starting to walk twords the door. " Where are ya goin Petee?!" Tony bellows. I stop and turn around again, '_Where do you think im going? Im not gonna waste your time'. _" Come back over here kid" he contenues. I walk back over and i guess they can read me pretty well because " Its cool man, Mikey started off stupid too" Tony adds, he gets a laugh out of Alex. you can tell that made his day. " Ha, no!" Mikey replys " But anyways, yeah, everyone has to start somewhere. We will just put you on bass and ill take snare and-" Alex cuts him off " Your staying on bass Mikey". The whole atmosphere changed in under half a second. " WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ALEXANDRA! FREAKIN' YOU KNOW HOW BAD IVE WANTED TO PLAY SNARE!" he shouts. " Im the section leader, i make the chocies!" she replys, firm but relaxed. " GOD! ALEXANDRA! YOUR THE WORST SECTION LEADER! YOUR JUST WORRYED BECAUSE IM BETTER THAN YOU!" Alexandra doesnt looked moved at all, like she didnt even hear a word Mikey said. " You dont talk to her like that!" Tony warned Mikey. " O shut up lover boy!" Mikey replys folding up his arms. Tony's face got red, i couldnt tell if it was from anger, embarrassment, or both.

"Whats going on over here" a deep voice spoke behind me. I jumped, '_Who is that?'. _" Nothing Mr. S, just Mikey having a tantrum because he's marching bass again." Alex says looking over at the pouting junior. " Well, if you act like a freshman, your get treated like a freshman" she adds looking back over at the man. " Right, listen to her fella's. She knows what she's doing." he remarked and walked away. "Listen to her. she knows what she's doing. pfft" Mikey mumbled. Tony seems to have gotten over the comment he got from Mikey, " Dude, calm down. It not that she HAS to keep you there. Its cuz she knows your the best bass player here at Elden" Tony reminded him. " Heh, your right. I am the best." Mikey replys. "Sorry 'bout the lover boy comment Tony" he said with a smirk " Just had to, you practacly gave me that one dude hahaha". _' Dang these guys bounce back quick'. _" Shut up!" Tony growled, punching the wise guy right in the gut. " SHIT MAN!" Mikey yelped out in pain. " Payback's a bitch huh!" he chuckles. "Well then" Alexandra pipes in, Tony stops and looks up. " Now that your tantrum is over Mikey and you two had that love fest, lets move on to music." The two boys jump up and run twords a closet nere the back of the room. " Just to tell you" Alex began, " That man you saw, that was Mr. Semons. Hes the band director. Hes a cool guy but you need to be respectfull around him." She explaines. " He's into the whole respect people in higher authority thing, though sometimes he loosens up." She pauses to pick up some papers off the floor. " Come and follow me" she motions over to the closet Mikey and Tony ran into. " Er... what about... him?" I point over at Plank, he is opening the box Tony had. " Hes fine, we have to use Tony's older brothers tenors sence we dont have any here." She explains. " Now come on!". I follow her back into the closet, wondering whats back there. I look in the door and there are papers everywere, drum heads on the ground, and harneses. " About how tall are you Petee?" Alexandra ask's while rummaging threw a cardboard box. " I think around 5'5", 5'6"." i reply. _' Thats a weird question to ask'._ " Why?" i asked. " heres your harnes". she exclaimed "huh?" I reply. " welcome to the snare line Petee."


	3. Chapter 3

I was hesitate to take the carrier from her hands. _' Should i say something?'_ "Thanks!" a say slowly grabbing the white harness. It had padding on the shoulders and the back, though it was waring off and itchy from use. I slip it on over my head and grabbed the prongs that where sticking out in the front. looking over at Alexandra, hoping she would say something to brake the silence. "Well, does it fit?" she asks looking me over. " I guess so" i reply. _' How do i know if it fits?' _She motions over to Mikey and Tony, they walk over and examine the carrier. " looks fine to me" Mikey responds, " i agree" Tony says. " ok, good. get set up, go get bass 3 Mikey. Tony, go get your keyboard." Alex commands. " Peete, follow me".

I follow her over to the corner of the room. She takes 2 boxes down from the tower, handing one over to me. I watch her as she opens the box, sliding out the red snare. It has a checker pattern of red and white, our school colors. excitedly, i open up the box to reveal my snare. the black head is in some places, lighter, from where it was hit before. _' Great reference point i guess'_. Alexandra hooks her snare on to the carrier, so i guess i should do the same. I was able to hook one of the prongs on but missed the other one and the snare falls to its side, hanging on by one side. quickly pulling it back up and hook it on right, looking around making sure no one saw that.

We all file outside in the band room. The snare is sorta heavy but when i see Mikey's bass, i knew better not to say anything. Tony walks over pushing, i guess, the marimba? Its so big, the pipes under the keys are rusting. He finally stops in front of us. Reaching into a bag hooked on to the marimba, he pulls out 4 mallets, 2 in each hand. "Whoa" i say, not knowing i was talking out loud. Tony smiles and starts to play some elaborate 4-mallet piece and threw the whole song, i couldn't look away. It was so cool, yet eloquent. The song ends, and he slowly puts his hands and head down. After a second or two, he pops right back up smiling. He looks over at Alexandra, hoping she saw. She looks up from her clip board and smiles. He looks away, back down to the keyboard. "Where did you learn that one Tony?" Mikey asks. " Eh, i saw some corps play it has a warm up." he reply's, siding the mallets back into the bag.

Plank waddles over, wearing Tony's older brothers tenors. The multiple drums look so cool, Must weigh so much carrying 5 drums like that. " How do ya like em?" Alexandra says looking over at Plank. He looks up from from the tenors and gives a nod. " How did you talk your bro into letting us borrow them?" Mikey asks Tony. " Er... he's fine with it." Tony reply's, looking around. " He doesnt know, does he." Mikey says, " No..." Tony said, looking down. " Well GREAT!" said Mikey, face palming " I was about to say, your bro is the biggest jerk ever. he wouldn't let you touch his tenors, especially not use them!". " He wont find out! he's off on vacation with his girlfriend" Tony responds. " He will be gone then come back and forget.". _'Tony's brother must be some sort of legend or something'. _

Alexandra is shaking her head in disappointment. "well, i guess we will just have to wait till Blake comes back." she sighed. "who's Blake?" i ask looking around at the others. " He's Tony's big brother" Mikey reply's, " he was drum line caption past 2 years" Alexandra adds. " He was snare all 5 years he was in band" she says " he was that good, even in the 8th grade". " he is a real jerk, he's a know it all and a show off" Mikey says. " He sounds like a real nice guy" i say sarcastically. " Yeah well, this real nice guy is the most remembered person in this band, but not for good reasons." Tony said. We stand there for five minuets, making small talk till the band come's into the room.

I noticed the amount of attention i was getting from the other marchers. '_ You need to act cool, they already think you are so just don't ruin it_'. I start taping the top of my snare with my fingers, making up little beats. I look up and noticed Julie looking over at me. So i start taping the snare to my favorite Eminem song, then the man from earlier takes his place on the podium. '_ Im guessing he's the director'_. He silences the band and begins, " Welcome new comers and veterans to the new marching season. If you haven't heard, im Mr. Simmons the band director. Get ready for the hardest show we have ever put on the field" he continues. I look back over at Julie who is still looking my way. _' Dude! do something!'._ I start taping away again on the drum, not paying attention to the 'STOP' gestures the others in my section where giving. When starting on the next tune, i notice something off... Mr. Simmons stopped talking. I slowly look up from my drum to see the glaring eyes of the band director._ ' Well... shit' _


End file.
